Product: The product is a hand-operation retrofit for the children's electric vehicle, Super Bigfoot marketed by Bigfoot 4x4, Inc. of Fort Wayne, Indiana. The product equalizes the capabilities of handicapped and non-handicapped children in the operation of the vehicle. Handicapped children and rehab professionals have given very positive evaluations to the six prototypes which are currently available. No comparable vehicles are currently available for handicapped children. Phase I Objectives: Optimize the design for safety and for applicability to a wide range of handicapped children. (1) Develop ramp-up speed controller; (2) Confirm product safety with thorough testing according to U.S. Consumer Products Safety Commission regulations: and (3) Evaluate twelve prototypes with a range of handicapped children through four months.